(Sin) Romper las reglas
by MilyMendovi
Summary: Regla N.1 No salir con los intereses románticos de tus amigos, Regla N.2 No salir con las amigas de tu hermana. Esas eran las simples reglas que Luka debía cumplir, seria un idiota si no lo hiciera. Pero la llegada de Marinette Dupain Cheng le hará perder la cabeza, romperá sus propias reglas poniendo su mundo completamente de cabeza.


**Bueno, que les puedo decir, quería empezarlo después pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo ahorita jaja, así que espero que les guste, es un AU (Sin miraculous) y a mi me encanto idea de la historia y los planes que tengo con ella les sorprenderá 7u7 eso espero.**

 **Sin mas aqui les dejo el capitulo esperando que sea de su agrado.**

 **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Thomas Astruc (A excepción de algunos OC's que incluiré después)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 _ **-LUKA**_

Era su último año en la preparatoria Dupont, Luka tenia la idea en su mente desde hacia varios días, le era complicado imaginarse una vida en la que ya no estuviera con su amigos dentro de esos salones, para su suerte todos sus amigos eran menores que el por solamente un año , eso significaba que este era el ultimo año todos juntos. Era verdad que tenían la banda y que seguirían reuniéndose, pero nada seria lo mismo.

\- Luka, ya debemos irnos - dijo Juleka desde la puerta de la habitación.

\- Ya casi estoy listo - Menciono Luka mientras guardaba sus libros en su mochila.

\- ¿Estas listo para tu ultimo año? - una sonrisa se mostraba en el rostro de la chica.

\- Ni lo digas, va a ser horrible estar sin todos ustedes todo el tiempo.

\- Eso dices hermanito, pero muy pronto nos olvidaras por tus nuevos compañeros de la universidad - Eso al joven le parecía imposible - ademas, puede que hasta te consigas una novia que si sea de tu edad y dejes de fijarte en mis amigas.

Un rostro de indignación muy gracioso se mostró en el rostro del joven de pelo azul ante las palabras que su hermana había mencionado. Si, salir con las amigas de su hermana nunca estuvo en sus planes, pero en una ocasión el no pudo hacer nada al respecto. La chica solo se acerco a Juleka porque era hermana de Luka, fueron novios un par de semanas y Juleka se sintió usada pues después de eso la chica no quería ni hablar con ella; todo fue peor cuando Luka termino con ella pues se volvió loca e insulto a los hermanos hasta que gracias al cielo la chica tuvo que mudarse. Por suerte ambos hermanos fueron maduros y olvidaron aquel incidente que afectaba su relación y ahora lo toman a broma.

Esa es la razón por la que se impuso aquella regla: **"NUNCA SALGAS CON LAS AMIGAS DE TU HERMANA".** Y piensa respetar eso hasta la muerte.

\- Sabes que eso no volverá a pasar nunca, a mi ninguna de tus amigas me gusta de esa manera, Rose es un poco intensa algunas veces, Alix es demasiado pequeña y ruda, Alya es increíble pero da miedo, ademas de que ya esta saliendo con Nino, y Milenne es agradable, no me acercaría a ella por ningún motivo, ella ya esta con Ivan y ese tipo es un monstruo.

\- Estoy jugando, se que nunca lo volverás a hacer - Luka se levanto de su cama y camino en dirección a su hermana pellizcando levemente sus mejillas.

\- Te encanta torturarme con eso, ¿cierto?

\- Me resulta entretenido - Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Luka mientras soltaba a su hermana y de repente se acerco su madre detrás de ellos.

\- Vaya, ¿aun no se han ido?, es verdad que soy liberal, pero ambos deben ir a la escuela ahora, así que andando Marineros.

\- ¡Si Capitana!

* * *

 _ **-MARINETTE**_

Miraba todo a su alrededor, después de acomodar algunas cosas su nueva habitación había quedado perfecta. Recientemente la joven se había mudado desde Italia en donde había estado viviendo con sus padres todos estos años para ir a París en donde abrirían una panadería, toda la familia pensó que seria bueno un cambio, y esta mudanza les haría bien.

\- Marinette, ¿Estas lista para tu primer día en esta nueva escuela? - Preguntaba su madre mientras entraba a la habitación de la chica.

\- Claro que si mamá, estoy muy emocionada por todo esto, ya quiero ver a mis nuevos compañeros y conocer a mis maestros - Una evidente emoción se plasmo en el rostro de Marinette.

\- Me siento feliz de que estés tan contenta y ya es hora de que vayas así que toma tu mochila, tu desayuno y ve a la escuela, tu padre fue a comprar algunas cosas para la panadería pero me dijo que te deseara un gran día.

\- Cuando regrese dale un gran abrazo de mi parte.

\- Eso haré cariño, ahora ve a la escuela o se hará tarde.

\- Claro, eso haré.

Marinette salio junto a su madre de aquella habitación decidida a salir de casa no sin antes darle un beso de despedida a su madre.

El camino no era largo, después de todo lo único que haría seria cruzar una calle, pero aun así debía tener cuidado. Marinette miro una hoja que tenia su horario mientras subía los escalones de la entrada de la escuela, no miraba ningún otro lugar concentrándose totalmente en aquella hoja que no se fijo al momento de chocar con una persona. Ambas cayeron al piso.

\- ¡FÍJATE POR DONDE VAS! - El irritante grito llamo la atención de varios alumnos al rededor.

\- Lo siento, no quise causar ningún accidente - Menciono Marinette al subir la mirada y encontrarse frente a ella a una rubia que a primera vista se notaba lo presumida que era.

Inmediatamente un chico alto se apresuro a levantara del piso pero a pesar del gesto amable ella le dio una mirada de desprecio mientras caminaba dentro de la escuela.

\- Que chica tan pesada...

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Marinette escucho una dulce voz a su lado y al mirar en dirección a ella se deslumbro.

Un joven de cabello rubio y ojos color esmeralda estaba ofreciéndole su mano para levantara del piso. El era el chico mas apuesto que había visto en su vida. Sin decir palabra alguna ella tomo su mano y el la levanto.

-Disculpa a Chloe, ella suele ser un poco explosiva algunas veces, solo ten mas cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Marinette aun sin palabras asintió ante lo que dijo el rubio, el camino dentro de la escuela y por alguna razón una sonrisa se poso sobre los labios de la chica.

Ella continuo con su camino a los casilleros pero no lograba encontrar el lugar, los minutos pasaban y las clases estaban por dar comienzo, la desesperación había comenzado dentro de ella, hasta que al fin encontró los casilleros, pero ya casi no había nadie en el lugar. Marinette ahora tenia que encontrar su casillero y el tiempo seguía corriendo.

Estuvo apunto de pasar a otro pasillo de los casilleros con la esperanza de encontrarlo ya, pero lo único que recibió fue un fuerte golpe en la frente que la hizo caer al piso.

\- ¡Oh Rayos!, Lo lamento, ¿Estas bien?

Puso sus manos sobre su frente, las lagrimas de Marinette se acumularon en sus ojos pero no las dejo salir, el golpe había sido realmente fuerte. De repente sintió una gran mano tomar delicadamente la suya retirándola de su frente llamando su atención para así abrir sus ojos. Frente a ella estaba un joven de cabello azul que lo único que reflejaba en su mirada era preocupación.

Sus miradas se conectaron por un par de segundos y el joven sintió su corazón latir con rapidez al ver a la chica, mientras que Marinette solo sentía el dolor de aquel golpe.

Después de su trance el chico de pelo azul se levanto del piso para apresurarse a sacar de su casillero un ungüento que podría ponerle a Marinette. Ella se quedo sentada en el piso mientras el aplicaba el ungüento en su frente.

\- En verdad lo lamento, mi casillero se atasco y tuve que usar un poco de fuerza para abrirlo, no creí que fuera a golpear a alguien, en serio lo lamento mucho, ¿Te duele? - Marinette le dio una mirada acusadora en respuesta - Fue una pregunta tonta, lo se, obviamente te duele, pero es que en serio no esperaba lastimar a nadie, creo que eres demasiado pequeña y por eso el golpe fue directo a tu frente - Ahora Marinette se sintió ofendida ante aquellas palabras - ¡No!, maldita sea, me refiero a que eres pequeña y... - Dio un suspiro y paso su mano por su cabello en señal de frustración - Creo que seria mejor que deje de hablar.

\- ¿Sabes en donde esta el casillero 27? - Pregunto Marinette llamando la atencion del joven frente a ella.

El asintio y sin decir nada apunto detras de el indicando de ahi estaba lo que estaba buscando.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay de que.

Y esas fueron las ultimas palabras que se escucharon antes de que ambos entraran en un incomodo ambiente silencioso. Luka sentía que en verdad había causado un problema para la chica y probablemente la regañarían en su salón de clases por llegar tarde.

Ambos terminaron de guardar sus cosas en sus respectivos casilleros y Luka camino hacia la salida pero antes de hacerlo sintió que Marinette lo tomaba de la manga de su suéter.

\- ¿Sabes en donde dan la clase de la Señorita Bustier? - Pregunto Marinette apenada y con la mirada en el piso pero eso lo hizo sonreir.

\- Esta ahí - Contesto Luka apuntando el salón del segundo piso.

\- Muchas gracias... - Sonrió Marinette antes de hacer una pausa que Luka comprendió.

\- Soy Luka.

\- Gracias por el ungüento y por todo Luka.

\- No tienes que agradecerme... - Hizo la misma pausa causando una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de la chica.

\- Soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ahora debo irme o se hara mas tarde, nos vemos luego Luka - Fue lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección al salón de clases que Luka le había indicado.

\- Si... nos vemos luego Marinette.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Luka se amplio y de nuevo un leve aumento de velocidad se sintió en su corazón mientras pensaba que Marinette era realmente una linda chica.

* * *

 **Bien, ¿Que les ha parecido?, a mi me encanto como quedo pero aqui sus opiniones importan mucho, ademas de aceptar sugerencias.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones y no olviden leer mis otras historias :D**


End file.
